Sparks, Spirits, and the Blood of Dragons
by J.T.'s A.X
Summary: He follows ALL the rules; She LIVES to break them. When these two are forced to team up in a mad scramble to recover their Captain after a failed away-mission, they inadvertently uncover a dark, threatening secret that leaves the fate of the entire universe in their hands. Sparks, lasers, and enemies will fly in this deadly new race against time... And the danger is only beginning
1. Extended Summary

Hey guys! :) This is my first story so go easy on me, okay? And I'm sorry I've only gotten this up, but it's not all I have-I just forgot where I left the notebook that I wrote all this in, so it's just the summary for now, but don't worry, I'll get the first chapter up soon… I just wanted to get this story started (kind of), so I'd have a reason to come back to it very soon.

Btws, this story is rated M for language and later chapters, so don't get the hopes up _just_ yet. Also, if all goes well, I might eventually weave this into ST:ID, but I'm not sure yet… that's in the _far-off_, but not so far-off future.

Anyways, I'll shut up now...

~*~*~Vally de Luz~*~*~

Extended Summary:

Mix an "arrogant uptight prick with a superiority complex" (a.k.a. a stubborn, possessive hybrid Vulcan unknowingly on the brink of Ponn Farr) and a "wanton rule-breaker who belligerantly rejects authority" (a.k.a. a sexy, hot-headed rookie-officer with unforeseen connections to our favorite Casanova Captain) and what do you get?

A recipe for disaster-or maybe not…

Being the first Vulcan in Starfleet, Spock in THE model of the perfect XO: a tenacious, by-the-book, rule-follower; an officer the Bronze _loves._ Maria Nikola, on the other hand, is twice the adrenaline junkie Kirk was, not to mention being a sensual, sauce-box, hacking-expert techie and a feisty street-cat mulatta fresh off the streets of Rio de Janeiro; the epitome of all that the Bronze _hates_. When this newly-promoted chief-tactical officer is thrown into a forced cooperation with the Enterprise XO to save their Captain, the two accidentally unearth a deadly plot against Starfleet and the Federation that puts every life-sustaining planet at risk.

It's up to them to save earth and the universe they call home from total decimation in the face of a threat far greater than any they've ever encountered before…

Beware: time-bombs, dark energy and supernatural forces should NEVER be mixed with the things that go bump at night

~*~*~Noche Estrellada~*~*~

I might add the prologue to this summary within the next few days, so expect an update hopefully soon! :)


	2. Prologue - Part 1

Yay! Officially first chapter... Well... prologue...

STSTSTSTSTST

Surprisingly, the exact second we'd touched down on Terra for my father's annual visit, Mother insisted that we needed to acquire a transport so _she_ could drive-or as she had said it, give me a 'tour' of the city.

The next day, she took me on a pastime she referred to as 'cruising.' Apparently this seems to be the act of driving around with no specific destination, which that in itself also is referred to as 'sightseeing.'

Eventually, she informed me of her desire to find a library and expose me to "good" Terran literature.

STSTSTSTSTST

It was a hazy, windy day; the sun was blocked out be cool grey clouds that promised a light afternoon rain. The drive between the skyscrapers brought back so many childhood memories to Amanda of growing up in this city. Seeing her destination nearby, she told Spock, "Sweetheart-why don't you get your head out of that Padd and look around, we're almost there anyway."

"Mother, it is physically impossible for my head to be encased in this Padd," he intoned, raising an eyebrow.

She made a noise halfway between a laugh and a sigh, "remind me to find someone to teach you the finer points of human sarcasm."

"Noted," he acknowledged, setting his Padd aside. Per her instruction, he looked up and caught sight of something most extraordinary.

A young couple was crossing the street about 400 feet from them and was almost halfway across the wide intersection when the light opposite them turned green. There were no cars already at the light, but traffic began to approach quickly. Seeing this, they began sprinting to reach the other sidewalk.

Amanda slowed down, intending to turn right at this stoplight, but all the other vehicles paid no attention to the pedestrians, barreling towards them.

Intrigued, Spock watched as they made their mad dash to safety. As their transport neared the corner, he saw that the pair consisted of two teenagers, a boy and a girl. Complete and total opposites of one another.

While the tall young man had short, light hair and fair skin, the girl was bronzed with long, ebony locks. The boy had on khakis, a loose blue hoodie, and blue and white Nikes while she sported aviator shades, dark skinny jeans tucked into knee-high black converse, and a fitted black leather jacket over a shamrock V-neck. They both had dark, matching sunglasses-he wore his while she had hers propped on her head, keeping her hair behind multiple-pierced ears.

As she tried to outrun her companion, the girl's long hair blew out behind her like a glossy black flag, fluttering in the breeze and flouncing about as her lithe figure moved up and down with each long stride. It was fascinating-under this new angle of dim sunlight, her hair took on an almost bluish glow.

By the time the pair had reached the other side, they were clearly neck-and-neck and Spock was slightly humored to see them begin laughing and bickering and they tried to catch their breaths.

By this time, his mother had reached the curve and made a right turn, mere feet from the pair on the curb. Just then, the girl turned, catching his gaze and for the few seconds his eyes locked with hers, it was as if time had stopped. All synapses fired and Spock saw sparks behind his eyes as he stared into her brilliant dark-green orbs. She batted her lashes at him coyly, flashing him a huge grin full of brightness, and teeth, and something he couldn't exactly identify. Then she snapped her glasses down over her eyes and motioned something with her hand, thumb against her ear, pinkie at the corner of her mouth.

Spock felt his heartbeat quicken in his abdomen.

Caught off guard, his mask slipped momentarily, slightly stunned surprise visible on his normally emotionless face.

Then time sped back up and his mother continued along another half-block to the library while her son sat in silence for the rest of the short commute, trying to process what had just happened and make sense of his now-tumultuous emotions.

STSTSTSTSTSTST

**A/N: Yes, this WILL be slow-building; probably 2 more parts to the prologue before we jump right into the fun stuff… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or **_**Excavation**_**. Those go to the geniuses J.J. Abrams and James Rollins respectively.**


	3. Prologue - Part 2

**Sorry for not updating since forever! I have no excuse… :/ please don't hurt me (dodges a tomato)**

**Disclaimer: The sandbox belongs to I am playing**

o-o-O-o-o

They officially met about thirty minutes later, in the library where she introduced herself and her companion. He had to admit, he'd felt… relieved… that the other boy was in _no_ way romantically attracted to her. He also felt a bit uneasy and repulsed for assuming so in the first place since the mere thought was clearly illogical now that he knew the 'rest of the story' –to use a human phrase.

It wasn't until several months later that she admitted to seeing his transport pull into the library parking lot and dragging her reluctant companion along out of her burning curiosity and overwhelming fascination of him.

o-o-O-o-o

"Should we let them in the car, dear?" the question was such a serious one that he completely missed the his mother's teasing tone and the twinkle in her eyes.

So he began to ponder.

Logic dictated that such actions would be… well… illogical, seeing as they had only known the pair for a few hours. However, he felt an irresistible fascination towards the female teenager and wished to learn more about her. Logically, this would mean agreeing to her offer to spend the rest of the day with her and her companion—which would mean (_logically_) saving time by letting them in the car and driving them to their place of residence so the pair could "get a few things" that would allow them to properly "hang out" (or so the boy had claimed).

He was about to give his verdict when the girl spoke up. Apparently his musings had taken too long for her comfort and she felt it her duty to fill the now awkward silence.

"Ma'am, I swear by heaven above that my momma raised me with _principles_!" the green-eyed beauty stated with a purposefully bad attempt at a southern accent, "Aaaaaaand—he can speak for himself," she continued resolutely, jerking her thumb towards her blonde companion.

"Hey!" the boy glared.

"Well?" the girl stared at the blonde expectantly.

And finally, with a heaving sigh and much feigned reluctance, the boy mumbled, "My mother raised me with principles too."

With a flat stare, she commanded, "Now, explain."

With an incredulous yelp of "WHAT!? WHY! _You_ didn't have to," blue eyes narrowed accusingly at the injustice.

She rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "That's because _**I**_ was sincerely sincere. YOU weren't." Crossing her arms over her chest, her pursed lips and raised eyebrow dared her companion to say otherwise.

The boy made an aggravated noise and turned his face upwards, whined, "Why me!?"

"Don't ask them! They won't help you! Out of the trillions and perhaps quadrillions or maybe quintillions of beings out there I don't think any ONE of them know your name," she smirked when the blonde opened his mouth to protest and sharply cut him off, "notice I said _out there_. Our new friend here doesn't count!"

The teen dramatically face-palmed.

He chose this moment to intervene with, "Mother, I do believe it is both safe and logical to let them into the car since it would allow them to carry out their plans for the day."

The girl snickered, the sound making something fuzz up inside him.

"It would also be the _polite_ thing to do, dear," his mother admonished with a grin of exasperation, "Hop in kids."

o-o-O-o-o

The rest of the day was spent teaching him to hoverboard, do parkour, and play basketball. At his mother's insistence he even went, along, with the pair to the zoo, a theme park, and a 'mall' a few days later, only to then be dragged off to a cinema, concert, and high school football game.

While exhausting, he must say that he thoroughly enjoyed the experience, being absolutely intrigued with the full immersion in human culture without his mother.

One thing led to another and that year, he found himself attending a secondary educational facility on earth with the mischievous pair. It was called San Francisco High School. Apparently, according to age, he was in their 'grade,' while intellectually, the instructors ("teachers" she called them) considered him a 'college'-level student and gave him all 'advanced' classes. From this experience, he found the school system to be very unorganized and somewhat confusing.

The 'outside of school' life became entertaining when he learned how to participate in some of the activities she and her companion did for fun. He took to the hoverboard like a fish to water and performed the board flips and 360s like he was born to do so, all movements economical, yet supremely graceful—a combination she'd admitted she never thought possible. He learned how to wall spin and kong vault, and often went leaping between rooftops with the pair like any long time expert. He could define and perfectly execute a jump shot, a base line shot, a hook shot, and a set shot and had a 'killer' 3 point shot.

The 'social side'—as she had called it—was also very interesting. He learned the nuances and subtleties of cliques, could identify personalities and 'types' and distinguish between nerds and geeks and tell who was a 'jock' and who was a 'wannabe.'

What interested him the most was the courting process of humans and what was identified as 'normal' in their relationships, especially after he agreed to go with her to a 'dance' called 'prom.'

When he returned to Vulcan, after that emotionally stimulating high school year ("senior year" she'd said) and a rather unhappy parting fraught with many promises to attempt to stay in contact, he found himself more and more interested in his Terran roots.

Eventually, he returned to earth, after two years, with the intent of joining star fleet.

Several days after he'd arrived, he met her again in a linguistics class.

Their blonde friend had also joined and the three 'friends' began their new career together, challenging and assisting each other, bringing out the best and worst in each other.

He rekindled the flame of emotions that had sparked between them two years before and in another year, they were bonded. The union was marked by a combination of sacred katra bonding and a mostly Terran marriage ceremony.

That night—which she had informed him was traditionally used to consummate a new marriage—he lay beside her, worshipping every inch of her, mental adoration streaming through their new bond, cherishing all that she was and meditating on all that she meant to him. She gave him a sleepy smile, the light of an early summer sunrise playing along the onyx river of her hair and softening her features.

She closed her eyes, contentedly, and everything around him froze, the image hazing out, gradually shifting back to reality.

He heaved a sigh, dark chocolate orbs slowly opening to find the room dim. Dying candles flickered precariously, struggling on their last breaths. The sweet, soothing aroma of incense floated through the air, mingling with the pungent, spicy odor of burnt chile peels, creating a stark contrast that was both annoyingly bothersome and comfortingly familiar.

It reminded him so much of home and his eyes began watering—not because of the itchy spiciness, that he'd long been accustomed to. No, his rare tears stemmed from the overwhelming sad memories of all he lost. With those memories always came an aching grief and an illogical longing for the way things ones were and could never again be.

Wiping away a few stray tears, the venerable widower opened one gnarled hand to reveal a silver chain with a myriad of charms affixed to it, one in particular catching his attention.

It was a silver locket, about as big as an olden day military 'dog tag,' an engraving on the front. It opened on the side, three petals of metal folding over each other like a brochure. The middle panel held a screen that displayed an ongoing slideshow of memories they had together when they were still young: spending time with his mother, 'hanging out' with her and their blonde companion, the birth of their daughter, the Starfleet ceremonies they attended for recognition in various fields. All were sneak peeks of a life and time that no longer existed—that no longer _could_ exist and his heart clenched painfully in his side, mirroring the grief-stricken agony in his soul.

The pictures documented almost every part of their time together—overall, very few pictures compared to what _should_ have been. She'd been very 'photogenic' and had always carried at least one camera of sorts on her person, constantly asking friends, family—even strangers—and him to capture moments like these. Eventually, he'd picked up the habit—looking back, now, he was extremely glad he did—and began to spontaneously record any memories he'd thought she'd want to 'relive' in the future.

"The future…" he whispered with a sigh; a future that would never be.

Suddenly, with a jolt, he recalled the current star-date and frantically began to speculate. _Jim hadn't ever mentioned-… but that didn't mean…then again, maybe she was here too… because if the Tiberius __**here**__ had only-_

His thoughts suddenly ground to a halt as he reigned in his control.

"No, no, no!" he scolded himself. He had to give _himself_ a fair shot because, first of all, she'd still be very young, secondly, the counterpart here wasn't _his_,and lastly, if she _was_ here… he would not allow himself to stand in the way of the timeline correcting itself.

Nevertheless, for a solid five seconds, he allowed his mind to wonder, "Where is she _**now**_?"


End file.
